Run!
by Cindylou30
Summary: For lack of a better title... Roberta returns home to a wreck left by Rhodey and Tony.


_A/N This was something I'd written forever ago, but never posted. Haha, when you're reading this, if you've ever been a kid you know this feeling. XD I'm gonna post the next chapter of Pieces of a Whole soon, but I have to use my friend's computer 'cause mine died. _

_BTW, I'm really sorry for how long I've been gone, but between school and family, I've had a lot on my plate, so to speak. Plus, there was this incident with one of my best friends a few days ago that I feel like was my fault. But anyway, I should be back by now, and I hope to have the next chapter of Pieces of a Whole up later today. :D  
_

IMAA _doesn't belong to moi._

Tony and Rhodey walked downstairs, yawning and stretching as they blinked their tired eyes. Ms. Rhodes would be arriving home that morning after a four-day business trip out-of-town. Having been fighting as their alter-egos until late into the night, the boys had decided to get up early the next morning to make sure the house was in mint condition for the lawyer's return.

Tony bounded down the last step into the hallway, running into the living room. Rhodey heard him gasp before the inventor cried out, "Um…when exactly is your mom supposed to be home?"

"Any minute now, wh-oh…" Rhodey said, raising his eyes from his watch as he entered the living room. It looked as though a war zone had ripped through the room: the pillows were scattered everywhere, half-full pizza boxes were lying on the floor, and the coffee table was overturned, its contents spilling onto the floor. The two teens looked at each other in dismay before Tony dropped to his knees and began shoveling pizza and paper under the couch, Rhodey following suit and throwing the pillows into the closet. The room was still a wreck when they heard a car horn sound from outside, and Rhodey rushed to the window to see Ms. Rhodes' car coming up the drive.

"We're dead men," Tony groaned.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Roberta parked her car, unbuckling her seat belt and grabbing her purse before she opened the door and stepped out into the brisk, cool air. She made sure she had her things before she started up to the porch, searching her purse for her keys as she went. At the front door, she seized them and inserted them in the lock, twisting the door knob and opening the door. When her call for the boys received no answer, she cautiously stepped down the hall and peeked into the living room. Her mouth dropped open as she took in the catastrophic scene before her with shock.

"JAMES RHODES! EDWARD STARK! GET IN HERE!"

She heard a scuffle coming from the corridor, and she peeked around the corner to see her son halfway out the window, one leg dangling outside as he carefully ducked under the windowpane, and Tony standing right behind him, drumming his fingers against his pocket in anxiousness.

"And where do you two think you're going?" Roberta asked, ice dripping from her tone, as she fully stepped into the corridor and folded her arms expectantly. They turned to gape at her like deer caught in headlights before Tony turned and shoved Rhodey out the window, the teen giving an indignant cry of protest as he hit the lawn, before he himself dove out the window. Roberta ran over to the window, sticking her head out and resting her palms on the windowsill as she stared after them with shock. The two teens were running pell-mell down the hill, yelling their heads off. Tony tripped at one point and rolled down the rest of the hill, Rhodey reaching him at the bottom and practically dragging him on his back until the inventor shook him off and scrambled to his feet.

The lawyer saw them meet Pepper at the foot of the hill, where the fiery redhead tried to explain to them something about having left something of hers at the house, but the boys shook their heads and tried to persuade her there was no time. Tony glanced back at the house and saw Roberta watching them, then picked Pepper up around her waist and threw her over his shoulder, running after Rhodey to safety.

Roberta shook her head, pulling her head back inside and shutting the window. "You'd think I was evil or something," she laughed, shaking her head.


End file.
